1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clothing systems, including weighted clothing for wearing during an exercise regimen. This invention also has cooling properties which may be used during either exercise or for comfort purposes. The present invention also relates to drag inducing clothing for wearing during an exercise regimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance the effects of a workout, some people, especially athletes, carry additional weights when exercising. For example, wrist and ankle weights are available for wearing bracelet-like and anklet-like to increase the strength and stamina of the arms and legs by requiring a user to exert extra effort when moving the arms or legs during running or other motion exercises. Members of the armed forces often wear weighted backpacks or backpacks containing weights when walking or hiking for increasing the strength and stamina of the legs and torso. Carrying such extra weight can increase the effort of the muscles, thus increasing the strength and stamina of the muscles upon continued use of the extra weights. Weighted clothing also exists for the same purpose. Wrist, ankle, backpack, and clothing weights, however, also have the potential of causing joint strain and damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,964 is a sportswear garment manufactured from a form-fitting clothing article having at least one flexible weight and a plurality of pockets to receive and maintain the weights in an immobile manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,441 is a weighted suit to be used in athletic training, physical therapy, muscle toning and weight reduction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,125 is an article of apparel for use as athletic sportswear comprising a plurality of pockets that enclose flexible material of sufficient density to substantially increase the weight of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,497 is a weighted exercise suit designed to enable human users to exercise with added weights removably attached to a body suit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,699 is an exercise vest that includes lower and intermediate rows of pockets extending along the outside of its back and side sections into which weights may be placed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,446 is a weighted conditioning garment to help an individual lose weight and/or increase muscle strength and stamina that includes a plurality of weight members affixed to at least two elongated flexible members formed in the shaped of an article of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,322 is a weighted exercising garment formed of one piece of resilient flexible material so as to be a snug fit on the wearer's body. U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,176 is a weight vest including a shell constructed of a plurality of panels defining a front and a back. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,694 is an exercise or physical therapy apparel including a vest, pants, spine strap, belt, wrist bands, ankle bands and weight packets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,391 is a weight vest comprising a front portion and a back portion having pockets into which a plurality of weights having a cylindrical shape may be placed.
Further, various inventions have been made to help swimmers train or compete. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,485 is an external device that can potentially get in the way of the swimmers motion. This device does not allow for freedom of movement, and thereby does not allow the swimmer to swim naturally or to complete flip turns. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/755,606 is a design that does not allow for continued resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,268 is a device that may get in the way of a swimmer's normal swimming motion and is not good for all strokes or for completing the flip turns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,137 is a device that could get caught between the swimmer's legs during breast stroke, in turn making it less universal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,116 is a device that reduces fluid resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,560 helps a wearer swim faster by reducing resistance and it does not add resistance and it is not for training. U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,932 is a device that cannot be worn by multiple swimmers in the same lane and does not allow the swimmer to achieve the same feel of normal swimming.
Although these prior art inventions may have some utility, they can be too restrictive and uncomfortable, do not advantageously circulate and re-distribute heat, and do not provide for a variety of workout techniques. For example, prior art garments may have short sleeves to dissipate heat, but do not allow for a shoulder workout or are too bulky to wear under football shoulder pads or other sports-related pads and uniforms. For another example, other prior art garments target isolated muscle groups for additional resistance, such as the shoulders, but do not provide additional weights to the arms and the legs. Additionally, prior art devices utilizing weighted elements, such as wrist and thigh weights, are not integrated into a garment and may impede the motion of the wrists, arms, and legs, thus restricting the movement of the athlete. Further, the prior art may comprise thick and bulky material that does not allow for breathing which can make a wearer overly hot and which is uncomfortable to wear while exercising. On the aesthetic side, the prior art designs may not be fashionable, and may utilize adjustment straps, which are difficult and time-consuming to fasten, and are likewise not fashionable.
Further, to the swimmer, carrying extra weight may not be desirable or advantageous, as there is a risk of drowning should the swimmer be overburdened by the weight. As such, there is a need for an article of clothing that can be worn on the torso, such as a shirt, top, or singlet, that increases the muscle burden on a swimmer during training yet does not overly interfere with the movement of the wearer.
Notwithstanding the prior art, there is a need for an integrated article of weighted clothing that can be worn on the torso, such as a shirt or pant, that is fashionable, flexible, breathable, and weighted, yet does not interfere with other articles of clothing or the movement of the wearer. Also, voluminous fabrics are key to inducing drag on a swimmer without obstructing their stroke. The voluminous fabric works by affecting the fluid flow across the swimmers body. This is done through the concept of turbulent flow and affecting the boundary layer conditions of a swimmer. There also is a need for an article of weighted clothing that can be worn clandestinely underneath an outer garment without negatively affecting the aesthetics of the outer garment. There is also a need for drag inducing swimwear for wearing during an exercise regimen. It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed.